Together
by Jazz's girl 4ever
Summary: My first songfic oneshot! This is for Optimus x Black Arachnia Elita-1 spoilers for "Along Came A Spider" R&R lightly please!


_**Together**_

_This is my first songfic ppl!  
A songfic oneshot for Black Arachnia, or Elita-1, and Optimus Prime._

_For those of you who have seen the Transformers Animated episode, "Along Came a Spider", you know what I'm talking about. If not, I'm afraid that there will be a lot of spoilers in this oneshot. This story takes place __**after**__ Optimus and Black Arachnia meet once again._

_The song, "Together", is by Avril Lavigne._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I wish I did. But if I did, I wouldn't have thought about making Elita-1 become Black Arachnia._

_Enjoy   
Jazz's girl 4ever (His one and only girl…Amy!)_

_P.S. Remember, R&R!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Elita! So it _was _you?" Optimus asked.

Black Arachnia, aka Elita, turned around. Her red optics gleamed in the dark – there was no moon. The night sky was nearly empty, with only one star glittering right above them. She was about to jump off of a building in Detroit, heading toward Primus-only-knows-where. She had just destroyed the old and worn-down Autobot base with the help of Starscream and Lugnut, and now they had fled in separate ways. The Autobot leader thought he had recognized the slim, spider-like figure of Black Arachnia, and ordered Bumblebee and Prowl to go after Lugnut while Bulkhead and Ratchet could go after Starscream. Sari luckily was with her father that night, and wasn't there to be injured. Sari was comforting her father, because he had just lost his friend, his other robot friend that he said called himself Megatron. Her father was distressed and upset that he allowed himself to be tricked by Megatron, and kept apologizing to the Autobots whenever he could.

"No, of course it was me!" Black Arachnia hissed. She took a step back as Optimus took a step forward.

"Elita, I know –" he started.

"What do you know?! My name isn't Elita anymore, Optimus!" Black Arachnia growled. She shot her web out at him, but he cut it with his axe.

"Elita, come back with me! Stop what you're doing – this isn't you! Join the Autobots again, please!" he cried. Black Arachnia ignored him and jumped off the building, but only to result in him following her.

_Something just isn't right_

"Just face the truth, Prime!" Black Arachnia crawled up a building, and made a hole through it as soon as she reached the top. Optimus followed her down the hole and looked around the dark room, but didn't see her. He got his radar on his battle mask, and scanned the room.

"I will never trust another Autobot!"

Optimus dodged her kick just in time, and grabbed her hands.

"Elita, I promise that –"

"I don't want to hear your lies!" she shrieked. Her pincers stabbed into his chest plate, temporarily paralyzing him.

_I can feel it inside_

_The truth isn't far behind me_

"Elita…" Optimus gasped. "Elita, I…"

"You're what?" she spat. "You're sorry, is that what you were going to say? You're sorry that you didn't go after me, you're sorry that you left me to defend myself against numerous enemies when there was just one me? You're sorry that you allowed me to become a freak?!"

_You can't deny_

Black Arachnia walked calmly to the wide floor-to-ceiling high windows, and punched through the one in front of her. The glass fell to the ground, making a loud _crash_ as it hit the street forty feet below.

_When I turn the lights out_

She sighed heavily, and looked back at her former lover. Optimus was struggling to get up and fight against the paralysis, his goal to grab her before she could jump.

_When I close my eyes_

She jumped out of the building and landed on top of a shorter one, and looked around for a taller building to climb. As soon as she spotted one, she jumped off, using her slim and long legs for a high jump. She reached the top and looked toward the F-22 that she heard flying above. She watched her comrade, Starscream, fly past, while below on the streets Ratchet and Bulkhead followed as quickly as they could.

_Reality overcomes me_

"Elita!" she heard Optimus's faint voice.

She growled, disappointed that he had managed to fight against the paralysis after all. She didn't turn around this time, but instead kept running away from him.

"Elita, wait!" Optimus called.

"I'm not waiting anymore!" she yelled over her shoulder back to him. "We already had this conversation, Prime! Don't you think one thousand stellar cycles is long enough to wait?! I'm not waiting for you anymore, I'm not waiting for anyone! Don't tell me that the Autobots will welcome me, don't tell me that you're going to put the past behind us!"

_I'm living a lie_

"Did you hear something above us, docbot?" Bulkhead asked Ratchet.

"I don't care if I did or not, Starscream is getting away!" Ratchet sped up his pace.

"Ugh…" Bulkhead groaned as he did too. "I'm not meant for speed, I'm meant for strength! Why didn't Prime send us after Lugnut instead? Bumblebee is for this job, not me!"

"Stop complaining and hurry up, Bulky!" Ratchet couldn't resist.

"Bulky?! Okay, _now I'm mad!!"_ Bulkhead roared. His accelerators made a loud _zooming_ sound, as he sped up to try to run over the doc.

"That's much better," Ratchet chuckled. He was glad that Bulkhead had fallen for the bait, because now they could go faster.

Black Arachnia leered down at the two Autobots with disgust. She sped away to the east, not wishing to come across them again.

"Elita!" Optimus seemed to be catching up with her. It seemed that his determination made him stronger, and her disgust with his men distracted her.

Black Arachnia rested on top of another building, waiting for Optimus. She turned around when she heard him behind her, and met his optics.

"Elita…"

Black Arachnia turned her head away, shame on her face.

_When I'm alone I feel so much better_

"Elita, I don't care what you look like. You are still the femme that I love in my spark," Optimus murmured.

"Stop, you're making me feel worse," she murmured back. She didn't move when he approached her slowly. He was aware of her as much as she was of him.

"I don't want you to see me this way," she repeated. He ignored her comment that she had also said last time they had met. He reached out his hand for hers, and soon it became an embrace.

_And when I'm around you_

"Optimus…" Black Arachnia whispered.

"Don't try to use your power against me or your pincers, Elita," Optimus closed his optics. "Let time just freeze for a moment."

_I don't feel…_

Black Arachnia relaxed, lost in the memories of her forgotten past.

_Together_

They shared the same, blissful peace, with their arms gently wrapped around each other's backs. Their optics were closed, and their breathing was smooth and even. Black Arachnia opened her optics first, and rested her head against his left shoulder.

_It doesn't feel right at all_

"Optimus," Black Arachnia mumbled.

_Together_

"What?" he dropped his hands from her back, and held on to her hands. His optics were still closed, and he too, was lost in memories of their happy past.

_Together we've built a wall_

"I..." Black Arachnia found it too painful to complete her sentence.

_Together_

"Yes?" Optimus dropped his arms from around her back and took her hands into his. Her being a spider didn't seem to affect his feelings for her at all.

_Holding hands we'll fall_

"I just wanted –" she began, but gasped.

"What?" Optimus asked, but soon found out. They were so absorbed into each other once more that they had ignored their scanners. They just noticed at the last minute, when it was too late, that Megatron was speeding silently toward them. He had released a missile, and it seemed too late for them to dodge.

"Move!" Black Arachnia pushed him away to the sides, but he wouldn't budge.

"If we fall, we fall together," he gripped her hands more tightly, and shielded her body from the blow. He took the main hit, and cried out in pain.

"Optimus!" Black Arachnia cried.

_Hands we'll fall_

"Black Arachnia," Megatron growled. "What are you doing with him?!"

Black Arachnia got up slowly, roughly pushing Optimus's heavy body off of her. He groaned as he slowly and stiffly got up too.

"Distracting him so that you could get him. However, you missed, as usual." Neither Megatron nor Optimus knew if she was telling the truth or not.

_This has gone on so long_

"Come to me," Megatron ordered.

"No, Elita! You don't have to!" Optimus protested.

"I have to! He is my leader!" Black Arachnia joined Megatron's side. The Decepticon leader grinned at Optimus, clearly pleased with Prime's pain.

_I realize that I need_

"If you kill Optimus, I might forgive you for fraternizing with him," Megatron told her. She blinked quickly to hide her shock.

_Something good to rely on_

"Elita, don't listen to him!" Optimus took a step forward, but his joints were aching. He grimaced – Megatron's missile affected him more severely than he thought.

"Who is 'Elita,' Optimus?" Megatron laughed. "Her name is Black Arachnia, and her allegiance is with the Decepticons! She will become _my_ future sparkmate, not yours!"

_Something for me_

"What?!" Optimus spat. _As if Tarantulus wasn't a big enough threat!_ He thought. Black Arachnia started, but remained silent. She wasn't expecting what Megatron had said either.

_When I'm alone I feel so much better_

Black Arachnia turned to the west.

"Where do you think you're going?" Megatron asked.

"Base," she simply replied. "Your argument is –"

"Going to continue unless you wipe out Optimus Prime!" Megatron sprayed Energon spit all over her.

_And when I'm around you_

Black Arachnia hissed at her leader, and wiped it all off. She turned to face Optimus once again, and she flexed her arms.

"Elita, fight him with me." Optimus wasn't begging for his life, but he wanted Black Arachnia to help him, not fight him.

"So sorry big bot, but I'm afraid I can't do that," Black Arachnia circled him, and he was forced to do the same. He never got close enough to Megatron so that either of them could inflict damage on the other. "You see, when you betrayed me…I saw and still don't see any reason why I should remain loyal to you. You did leave me to die, anyway."

"I didn't betray you, Elita! I thought I lost you!" Optimus tried to explain.

"Shut your putrid mouth plate!" Black Arachnia unexpectedly shot her web out at him, and it wrapped around his mouth plate. He chopped it off with his axe gently.

_I don't feel…_

"Eradicate him," Megatron commanded.

_Together_

"By any means possible?" Black Arachnia asked.

"And by any means necessary." Megatron nodded.

_It doesn't feel right at all_

"Elita…I don't want to –"

"It's…….Black…….Arachnia!" she thrust herself on him, beating him to the ground.

_Together_

Megatron watched Optimus and Black Arachnia wrestle on the ground. Black Arachnia was trying to offline him while he was trying to stop her.

_Together we've built a wall_

Black Arachnia and Optimus eventually rolled off the building, because they weren't concerned about where they were headed. Megatron laughed, and lazily followed. He looked over the edge, and immediately the smile left his metal lips.

"What? Where are they?" Megatron didn't see either of them falling, and there had been no crash nor an indent on the cement below that indicated that they had already landed.

_Together_

Black Arachnia had spun her web out at another building, and Optimus had held on to her. She didn't try to get him off – right now her only concern was getting as far away from Megatron as she could.

_Holding hands we'll fall_

For the next half hour, Black Arachnia fled throughout the city, shooting her web out to support her travel. Several times she was tempted to throw Optimus off of her, but she always resisted. Optimus tried to be as light of a burden on her as possible, but somehow find that impossible.

"Get off of me!" As soon as Black Arachnia and Optimus had landed on another building about ten miles away from Megatron, she pushed Optimus off. She panted, gasping. She was exhausted; not only because she had been carrying herself halfway around the city but because she had also been held on to by Prime for a good thirty minutes. She fell onto her knees, attempting to quickly build some energy up.

_Hands we'll fall_

"Elita, you need to rest." Optimus knelt down beside her. He put her head against his chest plate, and forced her to rest.

"No…no…" she murmured.

"What?" Optimus at first thought that she was rejecting the idea of her resting against him, but then realized that she was in recharge astro seconds after he asked her his question. _She must be having bad visions,_ he thought.

_My heart is broken_

"Elita!" Optimus gently shook her awake. She gasped as her optics shot open, and she sighed. She leaned against him, relieved that he was there with her.

_I'm lying here_

"Elita, let me take you back to the Autobots," Optimus begged.

"No," she murmured. Her optics closed again, and she took deep breaths. She fell into recharge without knowing it; her joints were too stiff and her circuits were going to go haywire if she didn't get any rest.

_My thoughts are choking_

Optimus picked her up and got on his comm link. Before he spoke into it, he began heading back to the remnants of the Autobot base, which was about twelve miles away.

_**Prowl? Ratchet? Anybody listening? This is Prime,**_ he spoke in a low tone. Black Arachnia (Elita) was still asleep.

_**Prime! About time, boss bot!**_ Bumblebee's voice sounded frantic.

_**What happened Bumblebee?**_ Optimus asked. He heard Black Arachnia murmur something, and leaning his head down toward her he thought he heard his name coming out of her mouth.

_On you my dear_

"Elita…" Optimus murmured.

_On you my dear_

_**What?**_ Bumblebee sounded confused.

_**I'm sorry, I wasn't listening Bumblebee. Can you repeat what you said?**_

_**I said, the Decepticons seemed to have multiplied in their numbers, Optimus!**_ Bumblebee hastily repeated.

_**Where are the others?**_ Optimus asked.

_**I don't know where Ratchet is, Bulkhead said they got separated! Lugnut beat the slag out of Prowl, boss bot!**_ Bumblebee cried. _**He's not waking up!**_

_**Where is Lugnut now?**_ Optimus queried, just out of curiosity.

_**I don't know he left before I could deal with him!**_ Bumblebee replied. _**Where are you, Prime?**_

_**I honestly don't know myself…somewhere far away from you are, most likely.**_

_**Are you hurt?**_ Ratchet's voice came over the comm suddenly.

_**RATCHET! YOU'RE ALIVE!**_ Bumblebee exclaimed happily.

_**Well of course I'm alive!**_ Ratchet gruffly responded. _**How dare you think I got offline? Do you honestly think that Starscream could've possibly gotten me offline?!**_

Optimus chuckled at their bickering. _**Where's –?**_

"Optimus…" Black Arachnia awakened because of the fast breeze she felt going against her face. "Where are you taking me?"

"Elita I –" Optimus forgot to turn his comm link off.

_**Elita? Like your old girlfriend, Prime? **_Bumblebee accused.

_**Bumblebee,**_ Ratchet warned.

_On you my dear_

"Are you taking me to the Autobot base?!" Black Arachnia screeched. She jumped out of his arms. They were in the country side, away from the buildings. There were quite a few trees around them.

_When I'm alone I feel so much better_

_**What?! No, Prime, don't come to the Autobot base! It's destroyed, remember? Plus, Megatron is standing guard there! Bulkhead told me when he found Prowl and me in an empty alleyway! Bulkhead's trying to wake Prowl up now.**_ Bumblebee told him.

Optimus watched Black Arachnia slink away from him, and he followed her quickly. He sent a positive signal to Bumblebee and Ratchet acknowledging that he heard him.

_And when I'm around you_

_I don't feel…_

_Together_

"Elita, stop! Can we talk for at least one minute?" Optimus asked. Black Arachnia stopped going towards the trees, and turned around to face him. She placed her hands on her hips, and waited for him to talk.

_It doesn't feel right at all_

"Talk? You want to talk? Then talk."

_Together_

_**Boss bot, do you want me to send you our coord –? **_

Optimus cut off all communications for the time being. Although he hated ignoring Bumblebee and not talking with Ratchet, he wanted to talk to Elita – Black Arachnia – alone without any interruptions.

"What's there to talk about?" she started. She led Optimus to a large willow tree, and she climbed up to the first branch. Optimus leaned against the tree trunk, but didn't allow her to get out of his sight or radar range.

_Together we've built a wall_

"Black Arachnia –" Optimus began. He stopped when said femme abruptly moved to the left with sharp movements, a little closer to him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just that you finally stopped calling me Elita," Black Arachnia explained.

"Do you prefer Elita?"

She thought about for a while, all the time holding his gaze. "When we're alone I don't care what you call me. In front of anybody else, my name is Black Arachnia," she told him.

Optimus nodded, consenting with her decision.

_Together _

"Elita, do you remember what we were talking about before we landed on that arachnid-infested planet?" Optimus jumped up and landed softly on the thick branch that Black Arachnia was on.

She thought back, searching through her memory circuit. "If my memory banks are functioning well with my circuits then I would say that I faintly remember you asking me…if I would become your sparkmate."

_Holding hands we'll fall_

Optimus nodded. He leaned back against the trunk again, but this time he pulled the reluctant spider onto his lap. She slowly placed her head against his chest plate, and watched the early morning dawn. He cradled her gently in his arms, afraid that if he let go he would lose her again, but this time, forever.

_Hands we'll fall_

"Do you remember what you said?" Optimus asked.

"I…I think I said that…I needed to think about it?" she guessed. He nodded.

_Together_

"Do you still need more time, or do you not want to think about it at all?" he wrapped his arms around her more possessively, not as gently anymore. Her lips curled in the form of a snarl, but no sound came out.

"No, of course I don't need any more time. Did you honestly think that after everything that happened I would still need time?" she hissed. "After you betrayed me, do you think that I'd still bond with –?"

Optimus silenced her by pressing his mouth plate against hers. He didn't want to hear about the past, and he definitely didn't want to hear the word "betray" again.

Black Arachnia gasped, and quickly pulled away. Fighting through his strong arms, she dropped down to the ground quickly. Before she could get away, he followed her.

_It doesn't feel right at all_

"Elita!"

_Together_

The Autobot leader followed her all the way back to the city, and when he finally caught up with her they were on top of another building: a bank.

_Together we built a wall_

"Elita –"

"I know," Black Arachnia panted. "I know."

Optimus stood in front of her, scanners on alert ever in case. She stood up to her full height, and let out a long breath.

_Together_

She avoided his gaze; her red optics observing the surrounding buildings instead. She didn't move when he held her hands again.

_Holding hands we'll fall_

"No," Black Arachnia shook her head. "I refuse. I am never going to become your sparkmate."

_Hands we'll fall_

"No?" Optimus repeated his voice a whisper. He was expecting a negative reply, but he wasn't expecting such a harsh and straightforward answer. He knew coolant was going to leak out of his optics any minute. Before his hands could shake, he released her hands. Slowly, but gaining speed, he turned away from her and walked to the edge of the roof, his back to her. He looked up at the early lights of the sky, stifling a sob. He knew why she refused. It was his fault.

_When I'm around you_

"Why not?" he choked out. Although he knew why, he wanted them to have a second chance. "Elita, it doesn't matter if you're a spider! It doesn't –"

"Yes it does! You –" she got interrupted too.

"Can you just let me talk for once?" Optimus turned back to her. "To me, it's not the outside that counts. It's the inside, and every wire…every circuit in you is beautiful to me."

_When I'm around you_

Black Arachnia hid her face from him with her right hand, and turned away from him. He walked over to her again, but slowly.

_I don't feel together_

"I know I left you behind…I know I didn't try to go after you…" Optimus took her hand that was covering her face from him away. "But that's only because if I had gone after you…Sentinel, you, and I might've been turned offline."

She turned her face away from him once more, and tried to fight against his hands that were turning her head to look at him. "But didn't you just say when Megatron was firing at us that if we fall, we fall together?" she challenged.

_I don't feel together_

"Elita…back then it was spiders. Now it is Megatron. There is a difference, and we weren't expecting Megatron. We were expecting the spiders, but … your downloading didn't complete its job. It's not your fault…" he looked down, and then back up. "Over my long lifetime, there has never been a femme I met that caught my spark like you."

_When I'm around you_

He cupped her chin in his right hand, and stroked her right cheek with his left hand. She sighed, and still didn't meet his gaze.

"Elita, I know that you're a Decepticon now. I know that you won't trust another Autobot again, and especially not me," he continued. "I just want you to know that I love you, and I would never do anything to harm you."

"Don't you think it's too late for that?" she whispered.

_When I'm around you_

"Elita…" Optimus whispered. He kissed her forehead, and ignored her shiver. "If you go back to the Decepticons, you'll become the sparkmate of either Megatron or Tarantulus. They –"

"Stop." She lowered his hands from her face. She let go of them so they would drop to his sides, but instead they wrapped around her waist in a hug. "I don't want to hear any more of your spark-ripping confessions, and I don't want to hear you comparing how badly Tarantulus or Megatron will treat me compared to how well you would treat me if I went with you. I don't want to dwell in the past, and that means I don't want to think that I used to be an Autobot. Even if they beat me, even if they make me feel like a low-life piece of scrap metal, at least I know where I stand with the Decepticons. Because of what happened in my past, I became a femme I never thought I would be. For that, I also don't trust you. Every word I heard from you is considered as a lie to me."

_I don't feel together, no_

"Elita –" Optimus cried.

She interrupted him by stabbing his chest plate once again, but this time adding a stronger dose of paralysis. As he fell to the ground in pain, coolant began leaking out of his closed optics.

"Elita……I…..love –" he groaned, clutching his chest plate.

"I don't want to hear it, Prime." She reached down and took his axe, twirling it around in between her fingers. She prepared to chop into Optimus's spark chamber with his own axe, but she stopped. A tug at her spark made her toss the axe to the side, and she sighed. She turned away from him and began walking the opposite away from where Optimus was lying, panting.

"Elita!" he yelled.

Black Arachnia jumped off the building, and disappeared into the early morning shadows.

_I don't feel together_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_End._

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000_

_So, how was it? In my opinion I think I could've made it sappier…and longer… but it's sad and long enough!_

_Seems pretty rushed but everything turned out the way I wanted them to._

_There will be a sequel to this, and it will be another oneshot songfic. _


End file.
